Invernalia
by BorisRhyzyEssos
Summary: Ficción de fanático corta acerca de la toma del castillo de la casa Stark por parte de los Hombres del Hierro. La perspectiva es en parte la de Theon Greyjoy y su relación con los acontecimientos y los lobos.


**Invernalia1**

El joven señor Brandon Stark, encerrado en sus habitaciones, siguió aullándoles a los lobos toda la noche. Nadie quiso averiguar qué lo motivaba a tan irracional empresa. A esas alturas, todo era aferrarse a la ilusión de lo inaprensible. Ya no hay esperanza decían, resignados a su sino.

Cuarenta cuervos no tardaron en partir hacia las mayores equidistancias del continente, Theon Greyjoy quería que los siete reinos conozcan de su proeza, que le troven su hazaña, que se irriten los que tengan que irritarse y luego ya vería qué hacer.

Al cadáver de Hallis Mollen, jefe de la guardia, le faltaban todos los dedos de las manos, ya no tenía dientes y los cabellos se le mezclaban con los girones arrancados de la piel de su cráneo. Tenía junto con un pequeño escuadrón de treinta hombres la desesperada misión de romper nuevamente el asedio a la Ciudadela de Thorren, recuperada la víspera por Ser Rodrick. Cuando estuvieron a medio día de cabalgata de Invernalia, una tormenta de flechas, cuchillos y hachas les cayó por todos los frentes, pronto los caballos se encabritaron y los jinetes fueron derribados de las monturas. Ya en la refriega cuerpo a cuerpo, fue el bandido Dagmer _Barbarrota_ quien empezó la carnicería. De los seis sobrevivientes que regresaron, Hallis Mollen fue el único que murió atado y con la cabeza sumergida en una tinaja de agua salada hasta que sus pulmones estallaron y la pleura le salía por ojos, nariz y boca, tal como dictaba la antigua tradición del dios Ahogado. Los demás fueron pasados por el hacha doble de Stygg y sus cuerpos colgados de las murallas del castillo.

- Theon, ¿qué quieres? Moriréis.

- Invernalia, por ahora, Bran.

- Deja el castillo y escapa. Los vasallos de mi hermano vendrán en nuestra ayuda.

- Lástima que no puedas ir tú personalmente a pedirla, a pie digo, jaja.

- Siempre te tratamos bien.

- Y os agradezco Stark.

- Soñé tu desgracia, los sueños verdes no se pueden cambiar.

- Insensato, ¡cállate!

El herrero Mikken era un hombre grande y obstinado, fiel a su vasallaje fue uno de los que se opuso, junto con el resto de la guardia, a que degollaran y quemaran a los pequeños señores Brandon y Rickon Stark. En medio de la reyerta, martillo en mano, logró importantes cuotas de heroísmo, fue el responsable de varios rostros aplastados, mandíbulas desencajadas y demás tronar de huesos, cartílagos y coyunturas. Antes de morir atravesado por una docena de espadas, escupió sanguinolentos insultos al joven príncipe captor del castillo. Al final del día, su cuerpo fue troceado y dado de comer a los perros.

La atmósfera al interior de la habitación era acogedora, pequeños mecheros calentaban cada rincón del aposento, los guardarropas, espejos y armas que adornaban las paredes seguían en su sitio, así como las finas cortinas de seda de Myr. La vista a través del enorme ventanal era también familiar, nueve años viendo el mismo paisaje, el verde y feraz bosque de dioses, donde otrora corrieran felices los cachorros de lobo de los Stark, y el pequeño lago junto al árbol corazón, símbolo de la antigua religión. Se atavió con su jubón de lana negra, guantes y botas también oscuras. Como quiso ir ligero de blindajes, se armó, sin yelmo, ni hombreras, con la coraza del kraken dorado, grebas y guanteletes de acero. La espada al cinto lo hizo sentir protegido. Cuando bajó, la fría humedad de los jardines le penetró los ropajes y se le introdujo hasta volverse insoportablemente helada. El duro día gris, el crepitar de hojas marchitas al pisar, los aullidos lejanos y el ulular de los rapaces búhos le crisparon los nervios hasta hacerle apurar el paso primero y luego correr despavorido. Lo único que lo tranquilizaba, se decía a sí mismo, era saber que los lobos seguían en las perreras, encadenados, inmovilizados. Cruzar el bosque de dioses para llegar a las zonas comunes del castillo siempre le pareció demencial.

A Ser Rodrick Cassel lo hicieron avanzar a rastras al interior del patio, con los tobillos torcidos y las piernas rotas. Se dijo de él que había luchado valientemente por recuperar la Ciudadela de Thorren, que cada gota de sangre derramada por un norteño se cobró litros de escoria vikinga, pero a simple vista aquel despojo de caballero ya no asustaba a nadie. Trecho a trecho, la carne triturada de sus piernas se le mezclaba con las astillas de tibia y peroné indistintamente. Agonizante, cerró los ojos al mundo y se entregó a la derrota. El pregonero llamó a reunirse en torno al acusado. Ya atado a la silla y por fin en una posición erguida, sintió las miradas, los susurros, los gimoteos y lamentos de las criadas, de los mozos de cuadras, de los guardias. Le leyeron los cargos: traición, sublevación, sedición, etc. Al viejo castellano de Invernalia lo había abandonado hasta su orgullo, aceptó todo lo que le ponían por delante y pidió celeridad, y dignidad en su muerte. Cuando Dagmer _Barbarrota_ desenvainó la espada, ya en el clímax de su sufrimiento, dejó que sus esfínteres se rindan contra lo inevitable. Un hervidero de moscas revoloteó en derredor.

Habrá sido poco más del alba, Greyjoy dormía inerme, seguro de sí mismo, de su momento en la historia. La mujer, como cualquier otra labriega se disponía a recoger sus ropas y retirarse, de repente en un momento de sopor decide fluir con el letargo y dejar hacer a sus manos lo que le plazcan. Lo admira mediante caricias, palpa su frente, su tórax y las suaves ondulaciones de sus manos, hombros, mejillas y labios. En un arranque de ímpetu se da la libertad de existir y lo comprime contra sí. Ase sus cabellos, los mece y aspira con pasión. Comprime sus piernas encerrando una de sus manos en aquella maraña oscura y húmeda. Le susurra gemidos o súplicas al oído tan intensas que le hace crujir el cartílago. El durmiente Theon Greyjoy sintió el mordizco como un puñal ardiente, se levantó colérico, maldijo a la puta sin rostro y la agarró del cuello. Apretó sin medir esfuerzos mucho rato hasta que una leve protesta alrededor de sus muñecas lo detuvo. Cuando la mujer se hubo ido, o cuando la retiraron, le seguía doliendo la oreja, eso lo sulfuró, pudo haber gritado, maldecido y berreado hasta cansarse, pero qué habrían dicho sus hombres de él. Un príncipe de las Islas del Hierro no es motivo de burla de nadie.

Las noticias tardaron muchísimo en llegar. El maestre Luwin, el septon Chayle, y algunos criados rebeldes se pudrían enarbolados altísimos, allí donde antes flameaban los estandartes del lobo huargo de los Stark. No se supo de jinetes ni de cuervos en semanas.

Los lobos destripan, arrancan los genitales de una sola dentellada y degüellan con una suavidad de mantequilla. El fuego purificó el resto, todo.

1 Ancestral residencia de la casa Stark, Guardiana del Norte, tomada a traición por los hombres de las Islas del Hierro, comandados por el príncipe Theon Greyjoy, posteriormente saqueada y quemada.


End file.
